Decisions and Realizations
by GrandEmpress13
Summary: Julia and Darcy's share a heated conversation in the carriage on their way back to the constabulary in 'The Ghost of Queen's Park'


**Decisions and Realizations**

**The carriage scene in 'Ghost of Queen's Park' made me think of this. I noticed that Julia and Darcy are much more comfortable in each other's company when they are not under the pressure of marriage.**

* * *

As the carriage made its way to police station number four, Julia and Darcy reminisced about the evening.

"For all his finesse as a surgeon, Doctor Mackenzie doesn't cut much of a figure on the dance floor!" Julia exclaimed. "He ruined the shoe on my left foot!" She cried, lifting her skirts to reveal her hurt shoe.

"I think you finally made an impression with Doctor Lamont." Darcy commented, smiling. "He was hanging on your every word!" Julia raised her eyebrows in surprise.

"Really?" She asked. Darcy gave a small nod and Julia gave a hearty laugh. "Perhaps I should have brought up the benefits of a contraception clinic while I had him in my thrall!" Darcy joined in on the laughter and they giggled for a few more moments before Darcy stopped laughing and smiled softly.

"It was a wonderful evening Julia. Thank you for coming." He said sincerely. Julia's giggles died down and she smiled back.

"You're welcome Darcy. I'm glad you asked." She replied. Darcy paused, growing suddenly very serious.

"I forgot how much I enjoy your company." He stated. Julia's smiled disappeared and she shifted uncomfortably. Julia looked over at the man who was still legally her husband and a realization hit her.

"We should not have gotten married." Julia blurted. It was Darcy's turn to shift awkwardly. Julia noted the sadness of Darcy's face and immediately moved to take hold of his hand.

"I did not mean it in that sense. I do care for you Darcy." Julia assured quickly. "What I simply meant is that I have missed your company as well. But as a friend, not as a lover or husband." Darcy nodded slightly and wordlessly.

"Haven't you noticed it?" Julia asked.

"Noticed what?" Darcy returned quietly. Julia sighed and squeezed Darcy's hand.

"You and I get along better when we're not married. When I met you in Buffalo, you became one of my closest friends, which was something I desperately needed at the time. We got on great, you and me." Julia's voice became light at the thought of the memories. "We had many good times together. We had many fun nights like the one we shared tonight." Darcy's smile began to return and Julia smiled back at him.

"We did share many wonderful times, didn't we?" He conceded. It was Julia's turn to nod.

"We did, but I believe it was because we weren't married. There wasn't the pressure of being man and wife and all of the responsibilities that come with that. The truth is we should have remained friends and not become lovers. Tonight has proven that." Julia honestly meant what she was saying in the nicest of ways; she was not being hurtful or condescending. Darcy however, looked hurt.

"Perhaps our marriage would have worked had you not already promised your heart to another." Darcy said harshly. The mood of the carriage suddenly darkened and Julia's mouth dropped.

"Darcy!" She gasped.

"What?" Darcy asked angrily. "It is true! The proof of that is our current situation, is it not? If you did not still love the Detective, our marriage would be fine!" Julia snatched her hand away from Darcy's and brought it up, slapping him hard across the face.

"How dare you!" She cried. "A marriage is made up of two people Darcy! I am not solely to blame for this! I will concede that when we met, I loved William-"

"You still do!" Darcy roared.

"Perhaps I wouldn't if you hadn't pushed me into romance and taken advantage of me!" Julia exploded. The carriage grew silent at the outburst for several long moments.

"I did not take advantage of you." Darcy whispered.

"What would you call it then?!" Julia retorted hotly. "When I came to Buffalo, I was hurt! I had just given up the man I loved so that he could be happy! And what did you do? You swooped in and rushed our friendship into romance! If you had paused to actually care for me, we wouldn't be in this situation!" Once again Darcy did not respond for a long moment.

"I'm glad you've made your feelings evident." He muttered. The carriage came to a stop.

"We've arrived." Julia stated.

"Yes. We have." Darcy replied tersely. The driver opened the carriage door and offered a hand to Julia. She gladly took it and exited the carriage.

"Goodnight Darcy." She said politely.

"Goodnight Julia." Darcy responded as he shut the carriage door. Julia wanted to scream at him but bit her lip as she was still in the presence of the driver. She turned to him and smiled, giving him her thanks and bid him goodnight. She rushed into the constabulary, desperately hoping William would improve her mood.


End file.
